Livestrong
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When Beastboy becomes a victom of the livestrong Fad will his friends be able to save him?one shot.my first fanfiction!


Authors note: howdy y'all!! This is my first fan fiction so please don't flame me!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or Livestrong bracelets. I don't even have one !!!waaaaaah!!!!!! I want one though everyone has them! I feel so left out!

So here's the story y'all! A special thanks to my friend Megan for being such a good friend and helping me with this story! here ya go……..

A note from Megan: Thanks I am so touched you know you're my bestest friend ever! You rock!

Auther: I rock?yaaay!!! now if id had a livestrong braclet id rock and have a livestrong bracelet! Wahoo!

Megan: Dude you are like take that back you ARE obsessed with those bracelets what is that problem (Note I said that for you have many problems but you are still my bestest friend ever).

Auther: yes I do have problems.if you think im obsessed with livestrongs can you imagine how my mental sanity is when I have slightly less than a month before the next teen titans episode?

Megan: I don't exactly want to know how your mental sanity is in fact I already have a clear image of you dancing yet screaming and crying, "I want TEEN TITANS!!! WAAAAAAAAH!" Oh well I don't care you are still my bestest friend ever. Now please end this before the story argument it is pointless and you are the only one of whom can stop it because you are the auther!

Auther:okay now that that long and pointless argument between me and my Friend Megan heres the story Livestrong written by me, thejedistarfiregrayson and edited by Megan.

Megan: Why am I the editor only? I wanna also get to do other things. I have feelings to you know!

Author: really ?on with the story(finally)……

Livestrong 

"Dudes anyone seen BB?" Cyborg asked as Robin and Starfire walked into the kitchen .

"No I have not however I do believe I hearted him say earlier that he was going into the city" Starfire replied

"dudes whats up!" Beastboy said walking onto the room. Starfire noticed that he had pulled up his sleeve and had many colored bands on his arm.

"Uhm friend Beastboy are those the braclets known as the livestrong?" Starfire inquired.

"yeah some. some are by other companies. I've got 75 and a half" Beastboy answered proudly.

"75 and half? dude what's the half?" Cyborg asked

"I got one from build-a-bear . They're for the bears but they fit!"

"ummm ok. Its nice that you bought all of those Beastboy, being that they're donations to cancer stuff and all" Robin commented.

"They are?" Beastboy said dumbly as the other Titans in the room slapped their heads in udder disgust.

Suddenly the alarm in titans tower went off . "Mumbo Jumbo" Robin said pressing buttons on the computer as Raven ran into the room. "who is…..Beastboy what's on your arm?" Raven asked.

"Livestrong type bracelets. you likie?"

"no"

"friend Beastboy will you be able to fight with those on your arms?" Starfire inquired.

"yeah course I will! Livestrongs are said to make you buff!" Beastboy said as Raven rolled her eyes .

"No time to talk Fashion. Titans go!" Robin shouted and they ran out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gigs up Mumbo" Robin said "Titans go!" Mumbo started to run away.

"I got him I got him!" Beastboy shouted and turned into a cheetah. he revved up and started to run and… 'What the? why can't I run. I cant go anywhere. Urgh It's the bracelets but they wont come off!'

"Beastboy dude just take em off!" Cyborg said seeing Beastboy struggle to do anything.

'No never!' Beastboy thought "I'll just bite em off. Yech! They may look cool but they taste like cat food and-'

"Beastboy he's getting away!" Robin shouted.

'fine fine. sorry my sweet bracelets' and with that Beastboy turned into a gorilla and all the bracelets popped and floated around . he then turned back into a cheata, ran,grabbed Mumbo in his mouth and ran back. As Robin tied the crazy villain up Beastboy turned back to human and started to sob, rocking back and forth " my sweet , sweet bracelets !"and he ran back to the tower.

Next morning.

Everyone was sitting in the living room around the T.V. eating breakfast. Everyone except Beastboy. Soon he came into the living room. "hey BB you ok?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. Livestrongs are just another crazy fad like Poke'mon and digimon and-"suddenly a mighty beans commercial came on "MIGHTY BEANS!!!THEYRE SO COOL I HAVE TO GET SOME!!!!" Beastboy shouted running off into town, a victim of yet another crazy fad.

END.

so that's it. Did you likie? I know, its pretty short and really bad but oh well. Please review! my next story will be better! Its going to be a story about Larry(don't ya just love him?) and it will be more than just a one shot. Well TTFN!!!!


End file.
